


Семь дней

by fandom_History_P_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Жизнь Арбеллы Стюарт потеряла свой смысл менее чем в неделю.
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	Семь дней

**Author's Note:**

> Обыгрываются, собственно, три факта из биографии леди Арбеллы в юности: сватовство Рануччо Фарнезе, репетиторство Кристофера Марло (в другом написании фамилии — Морли) и то, что придворная музыкантша Эмилия Бассано была учительницей музыки у леди Арбеллы.
> 
> автор [Lille Prinsen](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065)

Жизнь Арбеллы Стюарт потеряла свой смысл менее чем в неделю.

Не было больше никаких уроков латыни, никакого Гесиода с его трудами и днями — о, как же тяжко было читать советы о выборе хорошей жены, изнывая от желания опробовать новые ракетки для игры в корт-теннис! Никаких стихов, в которых было необходимо играть с приемами Овидия, словно с мячиком. Арбелла неизменно проигрывала, потому что умершие давным-давно греки и римляне не желали уступать ей, пропустив пару подач — увы, они не были джентльменами.

Не стало и мистера Морли — а он, в отличие от тех, в хитросплетениях чьих премудростей ему приходилось наставлять высокородную ученицу, был самый что ни на есть джентльмен, даром что родился в семье сапожника. 

Его отсутствие оказалось первым горем на несчастливой во всех смыслах неделе. Арбелла поняла, что он куда-то запропастился в то утро, на которое был назначен их очередной урок. Невзирая на трудности и леность, столь часто клейменную суровым бабушкиным презрением, она любила эти уроки, и ждала их с волнительным замиранием сердца под корсажем. Обуздать биение глупого органа обычно не удавалось даже зануде Гесиоду: Господь Всемогущий, ну кому может быть интересно разбирать, отчего двенадцатилетнему мальчику не полагается лежать на могильном холме?! Кому вообще придет такое в голову?

Корт-теннис был забыт пополам с обещанной к прочтению «Битвой мышей и лягушек» — чтобы немного развеять черную скуку и сияющее желание во что бы то ни стало совершить верховую прогулку, грозящую свести на нет все учебные начинания.

— Твой ненаглядный репетитор заявил, что уезжает к родителям в Кентербери на несколько месяцев, так как нездоров, — молвила бабушка, сидя в глубоком кресле, как всегда — в строгом темном платье, на фоне которого даже белые кружева смотрелись траурно. И добавила: — Стоит меньше потреблять неразбавленного вина — для столь нестарого еще человека срамно ссылаться на длительные болезни, чтобы увильнуть от своих прямых обязанностей, за которые ему, между прочим, плачу я из собственного кошелька. Бог мне свидетель, я вычту из его годового жалования эти месяцы! Я ничего не стану дарить ему только потому, что его рекомендовал сам государственный секретарь, а теперь в довесок — еще и его дочь, ну вы только подумайте!

Далее последовала ничем не примечательная, но неприятно кольнувшая туда же — в сердце, — история о мимолетной встрече графини Хардвик с супругой графа Эссекса: разговор зашел о воспитании детей, и последняя ни с того ни с сего принялась петь соловушкой, нахваливая Кита Морли так, словно тот уже сделал достойного человека из ее единственного сына, бессловесного еще младенца.

— Эта мода на театр еще ни к чему хорошему не приводила, — подытожила леди Элизабет.

Леди Бесс Хардвик недолюбливала мистера Морли, но терпела его, потому что считала, что под его непостоянным и изменчивым началом ее внучка все же делает некоторые успехи в необходимых всякой уважающей себя образованной даме науках. Арбелла же была уверена, что это отторжение — целиком несправедливо, потому что верить гнусной лжи значит — самому быть к ней причастным.

Но почему же мистер Морли не сказал ей, Арбелле, о предстоящей разлуке? Неужели ему было все равно, что она… забудет всего Гесиода, и даже вполне терпимо преодоленную «Теогонию» вслед чудовищным «Трудам и дням», будь они неладны?

Или он просто не хотел ее расстраивать? Когда-то давно, в самом начале их знакомства, он даже запретил ей плакать из-за какой-то мелочи, заверив, что ужасно не любит учить плаксивых девчонок вещам, которые требуют невиданного мужества. Вот и теперь наверняка — именно так!

Но второй удар, настигший Арбеллу через день после новости о том, что она больше не занимается латынью, трудами и днями, оказался едва ли не более сокрушительным, чем первый. Бабушка со злорадством, застывшим на восковом лице, объявила, что и музыкальным урокам внучки настал конец.

Это означало только одно — Эмили, Эмили, милая, прелестная Эмили, успевшая стать для Арбеллы старшей сестрой, подругой, и кем-то гораздо более близким и важным — как же можно было именовать этот подарок судьбы? — больше никогда не переступит порог их дома.

Эмилию Бассано, дочь придворного музыканта королевы, привел к ним мистер Морли. Они были давними приятелями, и, по его словам, он желал помочь подруге с заработком, предложив ее услуги, заключающиеся в обучении игре на спинете и виоле, Бесс из Хардвика и ее юной внучке. 

На первый взгляд Эмилия показалась Арбелле некрасивой из-за слишком темной кожи (ее отец был венецианским евреем) и густых вьющихся волос, так не похожих на ее собственные, но может быть, в этом была толика предвзятости — уж слишком любезен был с Эмилией мистер Морли.

Вот только все изменилось так скоро, что Арбелла не успела понять, что же с ней произошло.

О, сколько же всего произошло с нею в несколько последних месяцев!

— Я слукавила перед тобой, — призналась бабушка, переждав потоки рыданий. — На самом деле твой репетитор ничем не болен, и отбыл он совсем не в Кентербери, а гораздо дальше.

— Что с ним? — Арбелла шмыгала мокрым распухшим носом совсем не как леди, но ей было все равно, совсем все равно. — Почему он уехал так неожиданно?

— Ему было поручено обустроить твое скорое замужество, детка. Хватит играть в эти детские игры, тренькая на верджинеле. Тебе уже достаточно лет, чтобы подумать о большем. О гораздо, гораздо большем. Ты меня слышишь?

Эмили оказалась такой красивой, такой невозможно красивой, что Арбелла сама себе дивилась — как она могла так ошибиться на ее счет. Она сама поцеловала Эмили, пока они подбирали гальярду в четыре руки: сначала в щеку, и тут же — в краешек губ, просто потому, что не могла иначе.

Эмили хмурилась, но не была против — ее руки обращались с Арбеллой так же, как с клавишами, и это оказалось совсем не страшно для того, чтобы повторить еще раз.

Разве в этом было что-то плохое?

Мистер Морли, хоть бабушка и ворчала, мол, его не стоит слушать внимательно, если он болтает не про Вергилиевы буколические строки, любил повторять, что Бог запрещает людям любить тех, к кому стремится их сердце таким образом, как того хочет тело, потому что он завистливый тиран и мудоеб.

— Не вздумай повторять это, когда рядом уши твоей уважаемой бабушки, — всегда предупреждал он.

Оказалось, что он был жестоко, безжалостно прав! И его правота разрушила смысл жизни Арбеллы так же легко, как Господь Бог создал этот мир за неделю.


End file.
